


Bang! songs

by primeideal



Category: Bang! (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Yuletide 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: It's all fun and games when the Wells Fargo Wagon comes to town...until someone shoots the sheriff!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilers/gifts).



> I loved your prompts, and this was the inspiration that I couldn't resist.

All: O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' up the deck  
Oh please let it be for me  
O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' up the deck  
I wish there's something good in the next three.  
Vera: I got a round of extra bullets on my birthday.  
Sam: In March they sent some dodging magic here.  
Rose: And once I got a mustang from Missouri.  
Elena: My uncle sent me a Winchester and two jugs of beer.

All: O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' now  
Is it a random surprise or something planned?  
Vera: It could be jail keys?  
Sam: Or a barrel!  
Rose: Or a dynamite stick:  
Elena: Or it could be  
All: Yes it could be  
Sad to say, it surely could be  
Elena: Somethin' awful  
All: Somethin' I will have to discard now  
Elena: From my hand.

All: O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' down the street  
I'm wishing and I'm dreaming and I hope!  
O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' down the street  
It could be a volcanic or a scope!  
Vera: I got a gatling all the way from Tallahassee  
Sam: I'll burn your bounty with a Cat Balou.  
Rose: I hope the native tribes don't invade us.  
Elena: And I'm about to panic and steal stuff from you!

Renegade: O-ho the Wells Fargo Wagon is a-comin' now  
But it's got nothing on my new town store!  
You can all draft all your stuff from there and kill each other  
But it could be a chance to settle my score!

* * *

All around my dusty town  
They're trying to gun me down  
They say they want to make me lose a turn  
For the wounding of a deputy  
For the blood of a deputy, but I say

I shot the sheriff, I just want to move the game along  
I shot the sheriff, and they look at me like I did something wrong

Vera Custer always hated me  
Paranoid, I suppose.  
Though I was living across the town,  
She could kill me, copying Rose.  
She could kill me, copying Rose.

I got lucky, drew a heart  
So I started out of jail  
All of a sudden I see Vera Custer  
Trying to raise my bail  
So I shot her without fail.

She made like Fuente, dodged the attack  
And then tried shooting back.  
Every day I down a bucket of beer  
But one day the saloon will run out.  
Yes, one day the saloon will run out. But I say,

I shot the sheriff--but I didn't shoot the deputy!


End file.
